This invention relates to novel compounds and compositions derived and formed from polycarboxy benzene dianhydrides. More specifically, the invention relates to esters synthesized by reacting polycarboxy benzene dianhydrides with saturated alcohols and epoxide containing radicals, and to mixtures which are composed of the described hydrocarbon esters and partially fluorinated esters of polycarboxy benzene dianhydrides. Such compounds and compositions are useful as soil and water repelling agents.
The use of fluorinated pyromellitates as surface modifiers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,610 (Mares et al., 1980). Mares et al. discloses pyromellitate tetraesters wherein two ester moieties are perfluorinated alkyl groups and two ester moieties are halohydroxyalkyl groups.
We have unexpectedly discovered that mixtures composed of hydrocarbon esters of polycarboxy benzene dianhydrides and fluorinated esters of polycarboxy benzene dianhydrides impart soil and oil repellency to various fibers. The hydrocarbon esters are inexpensive in comparison to the fluorinated esters. Therefore, the discovery is advantageous in that soil and oil repelling compositions may be produced more economically than the corresponding soil and oil repelling fluorinated compounds derived from polycarboxy benzene dianhydrides.